


A new beginning

by Cameron_T888



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_T888/pseuds/Cameron_T888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is found by Rick and his group. Starts on the third season, some events from the previous seasons are mentioned. When they arrived, something made Amy behave in a way un-natural to her.<br/>For the sake of it, he never found Lori or Carl. Even though i like their characters, they don't exist on my fandom!<br/>Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick led the group to that prison. All of them had become used to kill walkers, the times had been though. As soon as they entered they started cleaning the path and one of them tried to run.  
-Rick! - Daryl called, holding Amy by her waist.  
Rick looked back and ran to help him restraining her.  
-What’s wrong with you? - Daryl asked her, using both arms to control her.  
-Amy? Hey, hey, look at me. - Rick went to her, getting on his knees with his arms holding her hands and trying to look her in the eyes. - Talk to me, please.  
Amy was a quiet girl that Rick found walking on the streets. She didn’t talk much and it was only on the farm that she told him something about her past. It wasn’t much but it was hard for her to trust anyone.  
She stopped fighting them but Daryl didn’t let go off her, afraid that she would run.  
-Why do you wanna go? - Rick asked her but she didn’t answer. That was new to him. Sometimes she wouldn’t spoke but she would use her shoulders or head to express herself. He nodded do Daryl.  
-Are you sure?  
-Yeah. Go help the others.  
Rick didn’t let go of her hands. They were alone now, all of the walkers had been killed.  
-Do you wanna tell me what happened? - he asked softly. He hadn’t been the same since Lori’s death. Even though she didn’t say anything to him about that, she had done something that surprised him even more - she hugged him. It was the first time that she seeked human comfort or gave, for that matter.  
-I can’t. - she whispered.  
Her personality changed while he watched her. She transitioned from the brave girl to a scared one.  
-Come with me. - he said, taking her by the hand to the group. - Is that tower cleared?  
-Yeah. - Daryl answered.  
He didn’t stop and took her to the tower. He needed somewhere calm to speak to her. She seemed the fragile girl he found so many months ago. He never knew what happened to her but she became stronger and stronger. He tried to think on something to say but without knowing what the problem was it was hard, so he decided to do what she did to him.  
He hugged her and in the beginning she tried to fight him off, not used to that, confused with what she was feeling. She never felt safe in somebody’s arms, she was only used to feel fear.  
-It’s okay, you’re safe now.  
He felt her shaking and realized that she was crying.  
-Hey, hey, it’s okay, no one will hurt you now.  
She grabbed his shirt, holding him like she was holding on her life.  
He never saw her like this, her emotions were always under control. It took a long time for her to calm down and he never let go of her, he sensed that she needed that and, if he thought on that matter, so did him.  
Her legs gave in and they sat on the floor, his backs against the wall and she was on her left side, her legs over his. Her head never left his shoulder, afraid of what she could see. She wasn’t crying anymore but she was still shaking.  
-What happened to you? - he asked, not really waiting for an answer, but he got it anyway.  
-My father was sent to his prison. - she said, still in a low tone, her voice shaking. She was surprised by hearing herself say that. It was the first time she admitted it to anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

-What?  
He was shocked, to say the least. On the farm, she told him that her father wasn’t in the picture. Never said why and he didn’t ask. He never thought that this was the reason.  
-Why was he…?  
She hold on to him tighter, not answering.  
They stood there for a while, both of them immersed on their thoughts. He never realized her importance to him until now, she was the one who never let him fall into the darkness or lost his humanity, a thing so rare nowadays. She needed him, even if she didn’t want to admit it, even to herself.  
-Maybe it was better if we joined the other for the night. What do you think? - he asked her, when the sun began to set.  
Without answering, she got up, avoiding his help. Her legs gave in for a second time and he was already there, aiding her.  
Together, they left the tower and joined the others outside. Daryl and Glenn were on watch.  
-What’s the situation? - Rick asked, like nothing had happened.   
-We need to clear the prison tomorrow. - T-Dog answered.  
-Maybe we can find the infirmary. - Hershel said, hopping he could find some medicine. He was their doctor, even though he wasn’t specialized in people.  
-We saved you a little squirrel. - said Carol, giving them both a plate.  
-Thank you, but I’m not hungry. - Amy politely declined.  
It was the first time that she spoke since the tower. She sat on the floor, looking at the flames so she wouldn’t try to find him. Rick sat next to her, eating without wanting. It was a good thing that no one forced her to eat. The group, even without knowing what was going on knew that she needed some space so they were acting like everything was normal.  
Glenn and Daryl joined them, discussing plans to invade the prison. She became more tense hearing them, knowing she would be on the same physical space that her father. Noticing the tension of her body, Rick came closer to her, trying to give her some unspoken comfort.  
Without realizing, she allowed him to do that, breaking the distance between them. He felt her relax.  
-Maybe we should get some sleep. Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog an me, we’ll do shifts, making sure everyone’s safe. - Rick said, authority patent I every word. - I can do the first shift ad after two hours one of you will replace me.  
-Where do we stay? I’ll replace you. - Daryl became, with time, his “right wing”.  
-The tower. We have clear visibility to this side.  
They all got ready for sleep, except Amy. She didn’t want to close her eyes and remember things that she wanted so bad to forget.  
-Are you afraid of having nightmares?  
\- Yes. - she recognized after a while.  
He remembered well her nightmares. She had them when she joined Rick’s group. After a while she stopped having them and it was clear to Rick what were they about, now that this happened.   
-Can I stay with you? I don’t wanna be alone.  
-Of course. Do you wanna eat or drink something before we go?  
-No, thank you.  
-Ok, let’s go.


End file.
